You're Stuck With Me
by He'sEverything
Summary: Their relationship was never going to be easy. It hadn't been from day one - so why did they expect it to now? Harry and Ste are finally officially a couple and living at the Lomax's together. They took so long to get here so things will be alright now, right? - Wrong. Ste and Harry tackle domestic life and new challenges. Set just after New Year.
_

 **This story is being co-written by two people. We have been writing 'You're stuck with me' for four months now. So there is a lot already written that needs editing. If it recieves good feedback then myself and my co-writer (Sophie) will work out a weekly plan that chapters will be posted. This story is rated 'M' for continued smut throughout - expect lots of lemons. Ste and Harry are the epitome of lemon. Let's be honest...**  
 **This story is set just before Ste and Harry are made homeless and Ste still owns his share of the Hutch.**  
 **Enjoy.**

_

It was mornings like these where Ste wondered if this was all real; waking up to Harry Thompson in his bed was something he couldn't have imagined over the passed month. He'd really screwed up, so many times, in his pathetic attempts to push Harry away from him and do the 'right' thing. But he'd come to realise there was no right thing when it came to love - there was just _love_.

Harry was living proof of that. He'd forgiven him for all of his faults and errors, given him chances he didn't deserve. But this time he really didn't want to ruin this - for the first time in a really long time, perhaps since Brendan, he felt happy. Harry gave him that.

Rolling over onto his side, chin propped up by his hand, Ste admired his boyfriend's - yes boyfriend that was weird too's... - sleeping form. He could hear Leela and Tegan downstairs, fussing over clothes and getting Peri to do her homework. It was noisy living in a house full of girls.

Ste's lips curled into the smallest smile and he reached over to stroke the side of Harry's face, trailing a finger down his perfectly structured jaw. "Hey _gorgeous boy_ , wake up..." He murmured affectionately.

 _Gorgeous boy._

When Harry heard those words whispered like a sweet summer breeze blowing through your hair; he felt happier than ever and he'd just woken up. It was the little things. Waking up next to Ste was all he wanted since he first saw him a year ago. The journey to getting here hadn't been easy but he never gave up. He kept holding onto his love for Ste through every impediments on their way. Even when his heart shattered at his eighteenth birthday, he did not stop believing that they were meant to work.

And now, he was lying there with Ste's skin brushing his, his fingers touching his face and giving him goosebumps everywhere. There was no better feeling than that.

Harry slowly opened his eyes, locked them with Ste's and drowned into his blue ocean pearls. A smile immediately touching his lips, one that Ste returned. "Good morning..." He said, sounding like a lovesick puppy. It was always the same with them. His voice dripped like honey.

Ste loved seeing Harry in the morning; it was one of his secret delights. There was always a slight flush to his young skin, and his hair stuck up in the most charming angles. Somehow Harry pulled the morning look off - better than anyone Ste had known.

"How did you sleep?" Ste asked coolly, not taking his eyes away. "The girls were a bit loud last night weren't they, they must have had one too many at the Loft. I know it ain't easy living here but it won't always be like this right, one day we'll have our own place innit?" Ste said, his scally slang appearing in his voice from time to time.

Suddenly, Harry's heart beat wildly and thousands of butterflies flew in his stomach exactly like when Ste stormed at Tony's flat and gave him the best Christmas present. Just when Harry thought he couldn't love Ste more, he proved him wrong. Of course he was happy right now because he got to share most of his time with Ste, preparing romantic dinners, watching DVD's all loved up on the couch, making froth battles in the bath and laughing like crazy half of the nights. But as much as he liked the Lomax girls who welcomed him with their arms and their hearts wide open, sometimes it was a bit heavy to live under the same roof as them. Tegan was still grieving Ziggy. Even if she was claiming the contrary, Leela wasn't feeling so secure with Cameron and Peri... So the idea of moving to a new place only with Ste made Harry fill with excitement.

Taking Ste's face in his hands, Harry answered "I slept like a baby, I didn't hear your sisters. But I'm hearing them now. It sounds like they're not having the best start of the day." He sat up straight in the bed and added, "do you really mean that? Having our own place?"

"Well, yeah... I mean, if we can afford it. It ain't going to be easy but after everything with Tone' I 'dunno if we should continue relying on him you know, working at the Hutch, the lot... It's time we started making our own way.." Whilst Ste was talking, his eyes glinted and the corners of his lips curled up into an almost mischievous smile. "And besides, I kind of just want you all to myself.." Ste's eyes lowered, his gaze dropping to Harry's lips intensely. "If that works for you?"

In a slow motion, Harry's face came closer to Ste's, so close that his nose grazed his.

"I want every inch of you for myself." He gave a little kiss to Ste's nose and added, "by the way, you're right. We can't rely on Dad any longer and to be honest, I don't want to . I gave him chance after chance and he keeps disrespecting us. That's enough. I have lived seventeen years without him, I can do it again. I have you now. You're family." The butterflies in Harry's stomach were flying a bit hecticly now, he was feeling dizzy. He bent his head, cracked a smile and whispered with a boyish smile that showed his age. "I can show you how much I love you right now..."

"Oh yeah?" Ste said, a playful hint to his voice. His eyebrows rose suggestively into his hair line and he couldn't help but stare at Harry's mouth. No matter how many times they kissed, touch, any of it.. It never got old. He never tired of Harry's affections. "Maybe you should.. I need reminding sometimes." The way Ste said it was light hearted but there was a small part of him, deep down, that meant that sincerely. He did need reminding. He hadn't felt loved his whole life and the one time he did allow himself to do anything for someone he loved - well... He was facing a life sentence in prison now. No one had touched the broken tatters of his heart since Brendan, not Doug, Sinead, John Paul... No one - not until Tony's cheeky son appeared and tried kissing him in a toilet cubicle. That had changed everything..

Ste slid a hand up the side of Harry's head, fingers caressing his skin as he hooked a thumb behind his ear. "Come here then.." He drew him closer, pulling him in until he could practically taste Harry's breath on his tongue.

Harry felt a little heartache because he knew that Ste meant when he said about being reminded he was loved. Thinking about what he went through in his childhood made him feel sick. Picturing this little boy beaten up by his step-Dad and ignored by his alcoholic mother. Not that life had been easy with him as an adult either. Harry couldn't be prouder of his boyfriend. He was about to make his lips join with Ste's when he stopped, leaving Ste hanging and wondering what was up. He paused for a few seconds and contemplated the handsome face in front of his.

"I'll show you _everyday_ how much I love you. The sun won't go down without you being completely sure of the depth of my feelings." Said Harry in a sensual voice, already proof of his sincerity. "But enough with words, acts are a better way of showing you..." He put his arms around Ste's chest, stretched his neck to meet him and tasted his lips.

When Harry's lips grazed against his before pressing fully against his mouth. Ste was sure his heart faltered, it sounded cheesy but that's how it felt. It pounded blood faster around his scrawny body and he was forced to inhale oxygen, his nostrils flared. " _Harry_..." He murmured lovingly against his boyfriends lips, overwhelmed. His throat got tight as he sunk into the kiss, letting Harry make him feel good - make him feel loved. The hand resting on the side of Harry's head shifted, moving to the back of it, pulling him in further. Ste's lips parted, a little eager, he tilted his head and angled them different so he could kiss Harry more deeply. His tongue itched forward, greedy and impatient, it slithered inside his boyfriends hot mouth, grazing against Harry's. Ste's fingers curled tighter at the back of Harry's head. Pulling him in, heat starting to flush through his body..

Harry answered passionately to Ste's fire, kissing him voraciously. Their tongues were merging with emotion as if they were discovering themselves for the first time. That was part of the feelings between them. Harry would fall in love with Ste all over again _every_ morning, more and more _everyday_.

Carried away by his arousal, Harry stroked Ste's back and caught his bum, pressing it. He sighed when his boyfriend's mouth hurtled down his neck. "I _want_ you..." By feeling, he reached into the drawer and took a condom.

There was a slight risk one of his sisters might walk in, Ste hoped to god it wasn't Peri, because he couldn't stop this. He wanted it too much.

"You're a terrible influence on me, Mr Thompson..." He teased him in a purr. Even though it was definitly the other way around.

Kissing up to his ear, he pressed his hot mouth against the shell, breathing heavily into it; already worked up. In more places than one. "Do you want it? Or me?" He asked, a dirty ring to his voice.

They'd had a lot of sex in the past year - they'd learnt to switch it, take it both ways. They were versatile - they worked. Ste couldn't have imagined Brendan ever letting him take control. He'd sooner rip off his cock. But Harry was different... they were equal, mutual. Ste's hand dropped in between their bodies, eyes never leaving Harry's as his fingers curled around his groin, squeezing it. He loved this man.

Harry couldn't wait any longer. He wanted Ste to take him before his next breath. He'd grown up so much as a man over the past year. Before he met Ste, he didn't even know how to love somebody let alone how to express it. The memory of their first time popped into his head and he remembered how thoughtful and guiding Ste had been. He didn't rush anything, he went slow and soft and led Harry into it. Harry felt safe. He didn't get scared for one second. He knew it was right. They were right together. Feeling Ste inside him was ecstasy - _literally_ \- every fibre of his being - on fire. His abdomen felt like a furnace, sweat ran all down his body, making him shiver. He wanted to feel that again right now.

"Like the first time..." Harry's voice sounded so rough, raw - and husky with desire.

Ste's heart skipped a beat and started to pound excitedly. His lips had gotten dry so he poked his tongue out to moisten them, nodding in agreement. "Like the first time." He said, voice filled with so much love and desire. "Is there a limit to how much you can love somebody? Because I think I fall for you more each day..." He breathed as he put the condom wrapper in his mouth and climbed on top of Harry, taking his wrists and pinning them gently above his head on the pillow. Straddling his boyfriend, he took hold of the waist band of his pyjama bottoms and started to tug them off. Swallowing as Harry's cock became all too visible, he was so _big_ for his age - thick too. Everything about Harry was perfect. Shifting out of his own pyjamas until they were both completely naked. Ste's heart started to pound, his breathing hoarse with excitement. He arched his hips forward, allowing his erection to rub up against Harry's in beautiful friction.

"I'm so lucky to have you." Ste breathed. Because it was true. He was lucky to have anyone...

Relishing Ste's heat, Harry's breathing faltered. He pressed his forehead to Ste's, locked eyes with him and in a short breath, he said, "j-just love me _now_.."

Slowly, he opened his legs to let Ste's cock find it's way. A shiver of excitement rushing all over his body. He grabbed his neck with his two hands and kissed him ardently, their tongues moving together like two dancers of Argentinian tango when suddenly he felt it... So lost in their kiss, Harry didn't feel it when Ste took hold of himself and directed his cock, lining himself up and pushing his hips forward, dick plunging deep inside. A choke escaped Harry's lips...

 _"Hhh-ah..."_

Having sex with Harry was so different; so emotional - intense. Every move they made was filled with love, nothing less. There was nothing Harry could do to stop the scally loving him - he hoped it was mutual, because Ste was known to mess up.. _A lot._

As he pushed himself inside, he slipped in so smoothly because Harry trusted him, and because he was relaxed. The feeling of Harry's tight walls around his sensitive organ always drove him insane. "S-so.. _hot_..." Harry's body heat was smouldering his cock.  
Ste drew back before gently pushing inside, little edges of movement. Anal always hurt just a tiny bit at the start, no matter how many times you did it, well, it was more uncomfortable than anything else. He never wanted to be someone who hurt Harry so tried to take it slow even if he wanted to lose control...

"You... alright?" Ste breathed shakily, his gaze fixed on the handsome man below him.

Ste's constant concern about Harry's welfare made him love his _trackie boy_ even more. As extremely hot as it could get between them, he never had a doubt about Ste's will to give pleasure to _him_ , not only enjoying it himself. This was feeling so good already, he had to focus for a second to answer, "I am... - _mhhh_ \- I'm great..." That was abit of an understatement.

He was more than fucking great.

 _"D-don't stop... agghn... w-wish it didn't have to stop..."_

Ste's toes curled on hearing those words, if it were possible Harry turned him on even more. His cock throbbed as it moved inside his boyfriend, swelling and pulsing with arousal, all because of Harry's words. He'd become a bit of a sexual deviant Harry had, ever since they'd started sleeping together, Harry was always initiating it and hinting. Maybe it was his age because his sex drive was so high but Ste was hardly complaining... Wasn't it Harry's stubborn attempts at pursing him that had got them together in the first place? Oh yes, Harry was stubborn and determined, there was no doubt about that.

"G-God..." Ste groaned as he felt his orgasm sparking up inside him. He moved faster out of desperation; the build to coming was always intense. As their bodies connected, skin on skin; it made loud slapping noises, thanks to the help of sweat. It was noisy and Ste was sure the bed was creaking a bit. He found it hard to care; he'd heard Leela and Ziggy enough times next door once...

"It's not... g-going to take long.. mnn-!" Ste let his head fall back on his shoulders, eyes closing as he got lost in the feeling and nothing else. He kept one arm around Harry as they moved together but the other hand found itself wrapped around Harry's cock as he started to pump and stroke that as well.

An endless fire was burning Harry's body, he almost couldn't control his moves any more as he was an inch away from coming. Ste was driving him crazy right now, pushing his thick cock hard and deep inside him whilst peeling the foreskin back and forth rythematicaly on his cock. You would think that after a few months of sex, punctuated by we-can't-be-together breaks, it would become kind of a routine between them but it was the opposite. Harry kept being surprised by Ste. Harry was not a virgin when he met Ste, he had sex with Cleo before but that was nothing like this.

This was going to end soon, Harry was on the edge of coming and he knew Ste was too. The headboard was now slapping on the wall as their bodies were playing the last round.

 _"A-ah.. ah Ste... I'm 'gunna-!"_

Ste was delirious with pleasure but he heard what Harry said and nodded vigorously. "Y-yeah... it's okay, you can..." He practically groaned out his words. Ste didn't cease to move but he lent forward, his lips found Harry's as their orgasm built and he kissed him hard - all tongue and saliva.

 _"M-mm..!"_

He muffled a moan against his boyfriends lips. Thrusting faster into him, speeding up during the last stretch of the build. "S-shit.. Harry I-" He was cut off before he could finish as his orgasm overwhelmed him, consuming him; body, mind, soul. Like a forest fire, burning everything in it's path, it soared through his body and as he shot his load inside Harry - well, inside the condom. He'd never be able to come inside his boyfriend properly - and for the briefest of moments, he felt sad about that - but it was soon replaced with the mind blowing ecstasy. " _Ahhh_..!" He yelled as he thrust through his orgasm, moving in sync with Harry.

"C-come... Harry, _come._.." He begged his boyfriend. Ste loved watching Harry's face when he came.

Harry's pleasure was at it'S climax when he felt Ste's orgasm and his plea finished to send him over the edge. The orgasm filled Harry's body, he got so hot - it felt like his veins were on fire - he moaned it out when his sperm sprung out of his reddened, swollen prick. _"Hhhhhngg..!"_

"I - I love you... s-so _mmhh._. much..." He panted, breathless. He gave a chaste, final kiss to Ste's lips before collapsing on his body. Sticky with sweat.

After coming Ste always plunged into a state of euphoria, it reminded him cocaine - Harry made him feel high. But in a good way. He was like drugs to him, he did the same things. Calmed him, soothed him, made him forget everything that had ever hurt or bothered him. Ste hadn't felt love his whole life but he did when he had sex with Harry Thompson. "I love you..." He said in a whisper, completely out of it, dazed. Ste's blue eyes were hazy and only half open, he rose them up to the ceiling above their heads and stared. Sometimes wondering why Harry stayed with him, he could have anyone - he was gorgeous, and yet here he was, in bed with him, someone who carried a disease amongst the hundred other problems he'd had...

"I don't deserve you, d'you know tha'?" He touched the back of Harry's head, stroking it with delicate fingertips. "I don't really deserve any of this right..."

On feeling Ste's fingers stroking his head, Harry couldn't hold back a smile, he adored their after sex moment's almost as much as the actual sex and his boyfriend was so caring towards him. But he also was too hard on himself, always talking himself down. Harry knew why Ste was saying stuff like that but he totally disagreed. He should be the one wondering why Ste chose him, the teenager who hardly knew who he really was at first, still studying for his A-levels and having no idea what he wanted to do with his life. It was surreal that he was the guy Ste fell in love with. He raised his head to look his boyfriend in the eyes and reassured him, "Stop talking rubbish, yeah? You're _bloody_ amazing, Ste..."

"Only you seem to think that..." Ste replied with a little bitterness in his voice, "your Dad wouldn't agree... he'd rather have me put away in prison and far away from you... Can't say I blame him though to be honest, there is so many reasons we shouldn't be together..." This happened sometimes with Ste, it was the reason he pushed so many away; he became riddled with negative thoughts, horrible thoughts, all mostly about himself. He was surprised his sisters put up with him or that John Paul was even still interested before... He was a train wreck and he did ruin everything he touched, anyone he loved, be it relationships or friendship - he always seemed to screw it all up in the end one way or another. Sinead was a big example of it... and Amy. All his kids were miles away from him, probably best.

The thoughts he was having consumed him and suddenly he was moving away from Harry and getting up from the bed.

"We should shower and get dressed..." He told him whilst pulling some clothes out of a chest of drawers.

Harry jumped out of the bed, stopped Ste by taking his wrist and threw the clothes on the floor. "Hey, hey.. _wait_ a minute." He was standing in front of Ste, making sure he couldn't look away. "We have been through this conversation so many times before. Dad is the last person who can judge you, he is a hypocrite and narrow-minded." Harry was disappointed and angry at Tony, not only because he was trying to control his life but most of all because he was hurting his boyfriend by putting him lower than the ground. His contempt was unbearable for Harry. That's what he learnt from being in love. When your partner is in pain, you suffer even more than if it were you. "Don't go back there Ste, please. We have been miserable for weeks when we were apart. But we are here now, together and stronger than ever. _Don't_ mess this up-" he said, his voice conveying fear.

Without realising Ste was listening to Harry and what he had to say; subconsciously he started to nod whilst he was talking and eventually met his stare dead on and held the eye contact. There weren't many that could speak directly to Ste's heart and change his mind on things because of how stubborn Ste was but Harry somehow managed. The warmth in his boyfriends words hit Ste hard and with a surge of adoration he stepped towards Harry, took his face in both hands and lent in to kiss him. "What would I do without you, eh?" He hummed just before their lips met.

Harry could never be tired of Ste's lips on his.

"You'd spend half of your time pulling your crazy sisters apart and the rest of it sulking on the couch, watching those cheesy chick flicks?" he said, teasing Ste. He laughed and poked his tongue out.

Ste's eyebrows rose at the gesture and eyed the tongue for half a second before leaning forward and poking his own tongue out, licking Harry's. It was hot and wet and tasted of the minty toothpaste Harry had used the night before. "You're probably right there..." He admitted and with a sheepish laugh Ste put his hands on Harry's shoulders and directed him out into the hall way and towards the bathroom.

"As much as I don't mind being covered in your come, we need to shower..." He said with a devious twitch of his lips. Guiding his boyfriend into the bathroom which was a mess of hair products, make up and perfume - it was a hard life living with all these girls..

Getting out of the bedroom reminded Harry about reality - Leela's shouts to Peri, the music filling the living room downstairs - it brought the delighted digression to an end. Suddenly, Harry realised that Ste and him weren't alone in the world. In half an hour, he'd have to leave and go to school, to English class by the way. Once again, he'd have to put up with John Paul. Not that he cared about his opinion but he just wished he never had to go to his class again - they went through so much, and when they finally got officially together, he'd rather focus on their relationship than English class - but it wasn't easy to sit in John Paul's class knowing that he still was Ste's husband, if not in daily life, at least legally. This was a weight on Harry's chest. There was a tiny, little piece of his mind scared to broach the subject but it was maybe time to. Ste was looking in the cupboard for a new shower gel - crazy how fast these things got empty when five people live together- Harry stared at him for a sec, deeply breathed to take courage and with an apprehensive voice, he said...

"My first class is English... with John Paul. Uh, Ste can I... can I ask you something ?" How stupid was this question? You already asked something whilst saying it. "I know it might not be the best time to talk about it but... do you intend to divorce him?"

Ste had just flicked on the shower when he heard Harry's question. "What?" He frowned as he turned around to stare at his boyfriend, one eyebrow raised. "That's a bit random innit... Where's that come from Harry?" He countered the question with another question. Then sighed, "I don't know... I can't really afford it, it costs a bit to get divorced and I don't know if John Paul is willing to pay... kinda feels a bit you know - harsh... to ask him... I'm serious though, what brought that on? John Paul better not be giving you shit at school right.. Do you want me to have a word?"

That was definitely not the answer Harry expected. Well of course he understood that money could be an issue but first he didn't think it was harsh to ask John Paul to contribute to it, fifty-fifty right ? But the biggest problem was that Ste kind of avoided the real point, he didn't realise how hard it was for Harry that he was still legally tied to his teacher. What if Ste wasn't ready to let him go? Hundreds of questions and fears crossed Harry's mind, quickly getting on his nerves and making him paranoid.

"No I don't need you to go and talk to your ex about me. I'm not a kid any more, I can stand up for myself! You really don't get it, do you?" Suddenly Harry felt irked and hurt. His jaws tensed and a peeved fixed grin appeared on his face. "Fine, that's great, that's great..." he said, obviously annoyed. He caught his toothbrush in his hand, put toothpaste on it and started to vigorously brush his teeth, turning his back on Ste.

"Right... Hold on a minute, have I missed something?" Ste staggered, feeling disoriented suddenly. He didn't get Harry's problem; he could be a bit thoughtless and slow at the best of times but he knew Harry's feathers had been ruffled. Ste stared at Harry's back for a minute then moved towards it, resting both hands on Harry's shoulders from behind whilst he brushed his teeth. "Have I done something? If I have please Harry tell me right... and I didn't mean to patronise you about going to John Paul, I'm just worried he might treat you different in school because of well... you know - us... I don't want anyone to make you feel inferior yeah? You're my boyfriend. That's all..."

Ste's hands on Harry's shoulders made his heart falther, it happened each time their skins met. The contact was heady, it made Harry feel electric. But as good as his touch felt, it wasn't enough. Harry was stung. He rinsed his mouth and still not facing Ste, he answered. "you going to John Paul wouldn't help anyway whatever your motive is. I can handle him. None of his words can get to me." Whilst closing his eyes, he slowly inhaled and added with a voice almost not audible; _"only you can.."_

"Alright, alright... I was only trying to help yeah... I didn't mean to get your knickers in a twist or upset ya... I thought we were alright, you and me..." Ste was worried he'd done something wrong but there was nothing he could do if his boyfriend was going to talk in riddles and not state the issue at hand. He was starting to get a headache actually so he shrugged his shoulders and turned towards the shower, removing his hands from Harry and using them instead to strip out of his remaining clothes. He was completely confident in front of his boyfriend by now, being naked didn't bother him in the slightest.

Moving towards the shower, Ste pulled the curtain to the left and climbed in. Groaning a little as soon as the hot water hit his skin.


End file.
